


Unlock Something

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 3x19, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Locks, M/M, always finding back to each other, finding out the truth, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: One day after their breakup Magnus is restless wandering through the streets, when he stumbles not only across a memory but also across the man who just abandoned him like all the others. He really thought Alexander is different and maybe he still is. (Spoilers for 3x19).





	Unlock Something

_"Remember the bridge you brought me to in Paris last week? The one people put on these locks?" Alec asks, almost out of breath._

_Magnus can't quite follow but the excited look on his boyfriend's face makes him happy. "To show their eternal love."_

_Pulling out a golden item Alec reveals his surprise: "Look. I don't know. I know it is silly. But I wanted us to have a lock too."_

 

Until yesterday this was one of the fondest memories of their relationship. But now as Magnus finds himself wandering near the place, where it happened, it makes him outrageously angry.

It would have been so easier if Alec hadn't constantly given him all kinds of declarations of his commitment, now painful reminders are to be found literally across the whole world. 

It would not have hurt so much if his heart hadn't been always swept away by love-making. Not only in a physical but also almost spiritual sense. 

Growing old together....ridiculous, they haven't even made it through their first year.  

The sun goes down and it starts raining. Magnus should probably head home but he has lost this too. For the first time he does not long to be back in the loft because of all the places none of them is so close to Alec than this. He would not have been able to spend there one minute right now. 

But he can't do much else either and if anybody hates this position wholehearted it is Magnus Bane.

All his frustration leads him to one realization. 

He wants to get rid of the silly lock. Now. Of course he knows it is almost an impossible task but his movements become quicker, until he runs through the upcoming thunderstorm to his destination.  

But when he crosses the street, he sees a figure standing in front of the love letters, exactly where he wants to be.

Alright. So he has to wait a few moments, not wanting to look like a complete maniac. 

As he gets closer his hear makes a jump and he looses his breath. It is him. If Magnus thought he was bitterly angry before now his fury shoots to the sky. 

Oh the audacity. Alec smashed his heart and now he shows up at one of their places like he still cares?

He wants to drag him away from there. 

He wants to yell that he has lost the right to be there, since he has fallen out of love and left him just like everybody else. 

Just when he is about to shout he hears Alec mumbling some words. 

"I would have choosen Jamaica, you know?"

What the hell is he talking about? Has he lost it completely now? 

"Not Hawaii because I thought we could go there for our..." Alec inhales sharply and holds on to the lock. "...honeymoon."  A quiet sob escapes.

Magnus can't see his face, but his body language mirrors his own. Like the whole world has crashed down. 

The former Warlock stands there, mouth open, too frozen to make any moves. This doesn't make any sense. 

"Aku cinta kamu..." Alec repeats the words on their lock like nothing has changed. But the shivering of his body indicates a difference. 

A sharp pain spreads inside Magnus and takes his breath away. Why would Alec break his heart when he still loves him?  

"Aku cinta kamu.... senantiasa." His sobs gets louder. 

And suddenly it dawns Magnus. Alec hasn't only broken his heart but his own one too. 

To lost in his thought he doesn't realize that the Shadowhunter turns around. 

Alec's eyes widened in shock and he stumbles backwards. 

Before Magnus can say anything Alec begins to run away just like last night. But now he has seen his face, not the stoic wall he obviously had shown him yesterday. 

Alec looks equally shattered as himself.

He runs after him and screams desperately: "Alec! Damn it! Wait." 

It takes him almost three blocks to grab him but the Shadowhunter still struggles. "No, no, let me go." 

"No. Not until you talk to me. Really talk to me." Magnus yells. He brushes the rain and tears from his face and Alec shivers, again closing his eyes like he can't look at him. 

"You once asked me this." The voice of Magnus becomes softer. "I never returned it but I want to know now. Look at me Alexander: what are you afraid of? What are you so afraid of?" 

Magnus feels the walls of Alec slowly crumbling as he begins to lean into him and hold him tighter, the awkward hesitation of last night lost in the darkness. 

Whatever the answer is, Magnus knows right here and then, that their love for each other is out of question.  


End file.
